


Paris' Supervillian is My Stalker

by XX_TheBarmyOtaku_XX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dull Marinette, F/M, Supervillian Chat, WIP, don't know where I'm going with this, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_TheBarmyOtaku_XX/pseuds/XX_TheBarmyOtaku_XX
Summary: “Don’t call me that! Who the hell are you, you perverted cosplaying fetishist?”The masked boy almost did a double take. “Mon dieu!” What language! He dramatically clutched his suit, the spot where his heart would be, and gasped out in surprise, as if she had shot him. What colorful language indeed!His green eyes could have smiled at her. “Oh no, I’m way more threatening than a perverted, cosplaying fetishist, my lady.”





	Paris' Supervillian is My Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Scrapped up after two-three years and I have no idea where this is going. Paris' Supervillian is indeed dull ol' Marinette Dupain-Cheng's new stalker.

_My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I’m not fond of surprises._

  
For as long as she could remember, she often dreaded being ambushed erratically by her loving parents and lively best friend-namely Alya. They were desperate, she grew to realize. They were all desperate to do the most to get a reaction out of her.

  
A reaction that sometimes, she would shamelessly fake.

  
So, when something black came spiraling straight into her balcony-hitting her abdomen - head first, throwing them both off and skidding into the hard cement floor, it was quite evident that her surprise free Thursday night had been ruined. Her sapphire blue eyes were like unstable blue marbles moving constantly with each shake of her head, and she placed a hand to the side of her face to put a focus on the...even more surprising sight before her.

  
_Did the universe just shoot a cat at me?_

  
Her widened eyes were trained on the raven black cat ears that were twitching now. Marinette scrunched her little button nose in observation. Was the cat trying to make out where it was?

  
And those ears, now that she looked at them a little closer, seemed to be made out of...leather?

  
Suddenly, whatever mild curiosity that flooded her veins disappeared, and left behind white fear.

  
_"Ouch."_

  
The terribly confused teenage girl flinched in slight pain when she felt something nuzzle into a sensitive spot in her stomach. She stared at the bundle of fur, scared at first. She should try to push it off first, right? Put some distance between her and this unknown creature…

  
-and just like that, curiosity took the better of her. Her fingers hesitantly went to it and her dainty fingers were met with soft, wild, golden locks that somehow took her mind off the burning pain.

  
_Gold fur on a black cat? That doesn’t sound right…_

  
_Plus, this cat was pretty big if it was able to knock the living life out of her._

  
She frowned at the thought.

  
_Okay, maybe it wasn't a cat..._

  
So, what on Earth had the worst luck to be thrown from the sky and to collide with her? As some of the weight of the "cat" _(why was it so damn heavy anyway)_ left her body, she let out a sigh of relief, but soon enough, her head started to throb painfully.

  
"Ah, crud." A husky, yet pained voice breathed after a few seconds of recollection. A dry chuckle soon followed. "You'd think that cats would be able to land on all fours, huh?" If it wasn't for the aching pain that appeared every time her chest moved and the shock that she was going through, Marinette would have most likely snorted at the joke.

  
Instead, however the poor girl's breath hitched in her throat and a flat sapphire blue clashed with a lazy emerald green.

  
_Okay, so it's definitely not a cat-_

  
The masked boy leaning over her cocked his head to the side, and she couldn't help but notice that her soiled up hands were still tangled in his wild blonde hair. Without a second thought, she removed her invasive fingers in a heartbeat.

  
_"S-Sorry!"_ She sputtered, eyes downcast in fear.

  
The blonde haired boy simply raised an eyebrow at her, as if he hadn't noticed that she was feeling up his hair a second ago. Once Marinette got a complete look of what it-no, _he_ looked like, she froze.

 

_-He is not a cat. I repeat. He. Is. Not. A. Cat. Whatever you do Marinette, you need to move far and fast-_

  
"Why…do you...look like a...a...cat..." She shakily breathed, the pain slowly subsiding. Ugh! If only she could slap herself across the face without looking like a complete mentally displaced, confused, and stupid person, by all means she would! A pink blush coated her freckled cheeks and she mentally groaned in utter embarrassment.

  
_Superb! Real smooth, Marinette!_

  
But, the boy didn't call her out on her awkwardness. In fact, he pretty much played along, teasing her would be how she'd described it.

  
"A _cat_ , you say?" A smug smirk played across the boy's lips, drooping his head a bit to inspect his pray a bit more. "Well, I am known to be quite the _cat_ ch.” Marinette’s eyes narrowed to slits at his unexpected closeness and terribly timed pun. The cross in between for cat and boy smirked at her.

  
“Surprise, you caught me." He said, with the same smugness in his suave voice. Marinette frowned, and her blush disappeared along with any nervous feelings that she harbored. In fact, her curiosity was replaced with a numbing feeling. Was he... _teasing_ her?

  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything. But, could you please explain to me where the hell you flew in from?" And last time poor Marinette checked, cats didn't fly. The cat- _ack_ , boy, or whatever, snickered at her question, and examined his own clawed hands.

  
"I'd love to. But, don't you think we've been tangled up for far too long?"

  
Aaaand that was when she just so happened to look down and notice the compromising position that they were in; their legs were literally intertwined, his gloved hands were on both sides of her head, trapping her, his chin was literally hovering above her chest, and they were so close that she could hear the slow and relaxed pattern of his heart beat. Meanwhile, hers probably sounded like rain coming in during a heavy storm.

  
The fact that her heart beats were so audible frightened her.

  
Not once, for years, had she felt such a colorful string of emotions.

  
Alya would have a _field day_ if she figured out that a stranger was able to pull out something as small as a stutter out of poor Marinette.

  
She opened her mouth to speak, but the way that he was grinning at her and how the glistering strands of wet blonde hair fell into his mischievously laughing green eyes left her breathless.

  
_What the...hell?_

  
W-Why couldn't she say anything?! Noticing her shyness but also the reddening of her freckled cheeks, the cat boy, yes that's what she would call him now, chuckled deviously and brushed his wet bangs back and away from his electrifying green eyes.

  
Oh

  
My

  
God

  
He's-

  
_...too close!_

  
"What?" He asked with a small laugh. "Chat got your tongue?" He joked, laughing afterwards at Marinette's now confused and flustered facial expression. His stupid joke perfectly jolted Marinette out of her trance and she quickly countered. "N- _No_! I'll have you perfectly know that my tongue is still intact-and who wouldn't be shocked to see a cat boy fall out of the sky and land on them on their balcony, huh?"

  
_Smooth…_ Marinette muttered dumbly to herself.

  
A few strands of the cat boy's bangs fell into his eyes again as his smile slowly disappeared. But soon enough, a grin returned in its place and his mischief increased tenfold. "You're acting really weird for someone who just got landed on. A normal person would have shoved me off by now."

  
_A normal person,_ She mentally repeated to herself. Her eyes widened; whether he said that knowingly or not, that was a direct hit to her.

  
His eyelids lowered, and he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. "But, honestly, I don't mind landing on pretty eyed girls." Once Marinette heard what he whispered to himself, she scrunched her eyebrows up, looking away, conflicted.

  
"P-P-Pretty eyed..."

  
Marinette dropped her gaze and her hair swiftly created a veil over her bluebell eyes. “Get. Off.” Came a direct and stiff whisper from the girl. Oh, how flustered she had been so earlier. _And for what?_ Marinette could have yelled at herself. Why was she still there, letting this cat cosplaying weirdo make her cheeks light up like a damn Christmas tree?

  
The cat boy was no idiot, she could tell; his teasing words immediately came to an end, and his green eyes continued to look her over, curiosity literally spilling out of his eyes.

  
If it weren't for a random beeping noise and a hiss from the cat-like masked boy, the two of them could have literally passed the time in the awkward silence, staring one another down.

  
The cat boy gracefully rolled off Marinette and jumped to his foot, his tail following his actions like a feline. Marinette also followed his actions and stood up to her full height. A pang of pain hit her torso, but she was able to control her reaction to the sudden pain. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and didn’t hesitate to send a guarded look his way.

  
_That’s right._

  
_I won’t be fazed through easily._

  
The cat boy on the other hand took the time to let his eyes take a long glance at the girl he had the pleasure of crashing into. A bit shorter than he was, lean, shiny black hair that was pulled into a loose bun at the back of her head, and bluebell eyes that would shine if allowed more emotions.

  
Ignoring the hostility, he smiled gracefully. "Hey, pretty eyes." Her body immediately tensed, and she did the most absolutely, absurd thing- she glared at him. Those boring, jaded, and blue eyes suddenly sent his playfulness ablaze with their sudden change.

  
“Don’t call me that. Who the hell are you, you perverted, cosplaying fetishist?”

  
The masked boy almost did a double take. _“Mon dieu!”_   What _language_! He dramatically clutched his suit, the spot where his heart would be, and gasped out in surprise, as if she had shot him. What _colorful_ language _indeed_!

  
His green eyes could have smiled at her. “Oh no, I’m way more threatening than a perverted, cosplaying fetishist, my lady.” Disturbed, Marinette simply stared, bug eyed.

  
_That nickname’s no good neither._ She commented.

  
He chuckled in amusement at her expression. Not a small ounce of anger seeped into her veins at her accusation. No one would have dared to bad mouth him behind the mask. And yet this boring looking girl, who he so happened to crash into, that would blush at the drop of a dime, had the backbone to soil his name-?

  
Marinette’s eyes hardened and she clenched her fists. “ _This isn’t a joke!_ Now, if you don’t tell me what you’re doing on my balcony-!”

  
Instead of answering her question, he settled for a more intimidating look. A devilish smile grazed his lips, whilst his green eyes narrowed onto their prey. Her little act didn't scare him off in the slightest; _nothing_ could in this form.

  
"My oh my, what incredible bravery you've got going on there, pretty eyes. So tell me, have you ever seen a....Supervillain before?"

  
Her dull sapphire eyes widened in impeding fear and her jaw clenched as the realization painfully sunk in. This playful cat boy, who seemed to be harmless to her was a... _he was a_ ….

  
" _-a...Supervillain_...?"

  
_My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I despise surprises._

  
_But, for some reason, surprises are fond of making my boring life a living hell._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to go back and edit this, but I hope that it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading; I'm glad that I posted something my sixteen year old self was terribly excited about.


End file.
